Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to audio and, more particularly, to narrowing an audio filter transition band.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Audio filters, such as in a crossover, are known. Audio filters which have wide transition bands do not provide as good a quality sound as compared to audio filters which have narrower transition bands. However, making analog or digital filters with narrow transition bands, while still providing good quality sound, is difficult and expensive.